Rhone
At the heart of Marquash stands a giant city called Rhone. A fortress, grand not only in size, but also in culture. As one of the oldest known cities in Marquash (its founding dating back around 400 years ago), it has seen immense growth which has allowed it to prosper amongst the harsh conditions of the land it is situated in. Easily the most advanced city in the entirety of Marquash, Rhone houses some of the world's greatest minds with equally great technology that makes it a place that both inspires and instills fear into residents from the outside world. As it stands now, Rhone is one of the biggest and most influential areas in the world, making it a welcome ally and a fearsome enemy for nations all across the globe Rhone is built using natural sand- and limestone (mostly imported from the allied city of Khazi), making for a bright sight to behold in the scorching desert sun. The entire city is surrounded by a huge wall, protecting the city from both natural dangers and bandit attacks. The buildings all look middle-eastern in origin, with many round shapes and ornamental tile patterns. In the middle of the city stands a grand tower, the construction of which is said to be ordered by the founder and first head of state of Rhone, now only known by his title of Shu'la Atum. The tower has traditionally been used to house the rulers of Rhone, and currently serves as the location where the Council of Rhone meets and discusses all matters of state. Only the top half of the structure is used as a city hall for the Council of Rhone, while the bottom half has been repurposed for public use. The grand square around the palace is often used as an open air theater and other public displays. The palace extends far into the sky, and is the tallest structure in the entire city of Rhone. At the very top sits a huge mirror, which is used to relay information quickly to other allied cities and outposts, The more the city grew, the more the residents built on top of the current structures, so as to make optimal use of the scarce amount of sturdy ground. This makes for a very vertically built city, growing more in height than it does horizontally. Many of these high structures bear windmills, used to power machinery to accomodate for the immense amount of people living inside the city. This difference in height also illustrates a difference in class, where the higher parts of the city house the high class and the consist of luxurious buildings and expensive shops, while the lower and older parts of the city are inhabited by the common folk. Home to people of many different cultures, social classes and occupations, Rhone is a shining example of a diverse collection of people from all around the world. Whether they're there temporarily or whether Rhone is their home, the city is brimming with activity. Due to the mercantile nature of the area, the city sees a lot of traveling merchants come and go regularly. Most of these people reside in the 'Port District', which exists as a hub to process the vast in- and export of goods that go through here. On ground level there are huge warehouses and wharfs, mostly used by skiffs and other land-based means of transport. Higher up are the docks for the airships, both for high profile trade and for military use. These docks are separated, but still fall within the same district for logistic purposes. Next to the Port District lies the Market District, where goods can be bought and sold, both in bulk and for personal use. The higher you go up, the more frivolous the shops (and their prices) will become. In the middle of the city lies the Rhonian Palace, although it's hardly used as a palace anymore. Only the top half of the structure is used as a city hall for the Council of Rhone, while the bottom half has been repurposed to act as housing for the more wealthy. The palace extends far into the sky, and is the tallest structure in the entire city of Rhone. On ground-level near the city walls are the slums, populated by the poor. Due to the fact that this district lies so close to the outer walls and sits at the lowest point of the city, it is often very dark and only gets a few hours of sun per day. Category:JLDnD Category:Rhone Category:Rhone Locations